From Paris to Ohio
by MrsNovak
Summary: Sebastian wasn't supposed to start crying into his Courvoisier latte. Kurt Hummel wasn't supposed to see him. Sebastian wasn't supposed to use the Porcelain-Pretty-Boy as a therapist. And he sure as hell wasn't supposed to fall in love. Kurtbastian.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian wasn't supposed to start crying into his Courvoisier latte. Kurt Hummel wasn't supposed to see him. Sebastian wasn't supposed to use the Porcelain-Pretty-Boy as a therapist. And he sure as hell wasn't supposed to fall in love. Kurtbastian.

**First go at a Glee fanfiction, second fanfiction ever!**

**Story etc will improve as it goes on, this is more of an introductory chapter.**

**Please read and review if you think I should continue, I'm never too sure!**

**Sierra xx**

Chapter 1

Sebastian slouched into town as soon as his classes were finished. Dalton wasn't exactly the place to hang out if you wanted to bump into anyone interesting. In fact, the whole of _Ohio_ was full of the same dull, mundane people, with dreams of stardom and futures of waiting tables and selling sheets.

Back in Paris there were bright lights, celebrities, and better coffee shops.

He thought this as he walked into the Lima Bean, scanning the whole cafe for Blaine before accepting that he wasn't there and going over to order a latte.

He sat down alone, adding a cap of Courvoisier to the coffee and swirling it with a little wooden splint, so different to the glass and crystal stirrers in Paris.

Not that everything in Paris had been fun and games.

There was the boyfriend – Luc. The boyfriend who'd hit him every time they'd disagreed. And then there were his parents, as overbearing, ignorant and oppressive as ever. He sighed, drinking the coffee even though it was still searing hot.

There was something almost pleasant about the way it burned his throat; it distracted him from the pain in his head, both literally and mentally.

A waitress stopped by his table, leaning over and letting long, blonde hair fall into his vision. 'You waiting for someone or what?'

'No,' he muttered, trying his best to sound dismissive but not rude.

'That's a shame, you seem much too attractive to be drinking all on your lonesome.'

He took a deep breath before forcing a smile. 'What time do you knock off?'

'6 o'clock,' she beamed.

'I'll be here,' he said, thankful when she strolled away again. The sickening thought hit him of having to kiss her outside his house later, having to kiss her so that his dad would see him through the window and continue to think he was straight.

And the realisation hit him in one blow. The realisation of what his life was.

He was suddenly very glad that he hadn't met Blaine in the cafe, because hard as he tried to fight back the tears, it was impossible. He was Sebastian Smythe, he didn't _cry_.

He inhaled sharply, desperate not to make a noise in case the tables around him heard. He looked down at his drink, but it was blurred and fuzzy through his watery eyes.

'Sebastian?' A quiet voice asked, and he looked up, rubbing his eyes furiously.

'What do you want?' he said coldly. A part of him had wished it would be Blaine, and all he'd got was the stupid, paste-faced Hummel. The cardigan-wearing, sexuality-stereotyping dwarf.

Kurt sat down without an offer. 'You okay?'

'Of course,' he rolled his eyes, trying to smirk but failing miserably. Luc's face swam in front of his mind and he choked, biting the inside of his mouth to try to stop the tears. 'Allergies, y'know? But I think we established that I don't like you, so can you just fuck off?'

'I wanted to talk to you anyway,' Kurt ignored him. 'Since you tried to give me the Slushie-Salt-Facial I've been thinking. The only people crazy enough to do something like that are psychopaths, or people who've been beaten down one too many times.'

'If I was wounded, or psychotic, don't you think I would have _hit_ you or something? Slushies are hardly a big deal!' His words were disjointed as he tried to keep his voice steady.

'Oh sure... Blaine's eye surgery is no big deal!' Kurt sighed. 'Why are you crying?'

'Number one, I'm not, and number two, don't try to psychoanalyse me.'

'You know, I was crying here once, with Blaine, and he said that coffee doesn't help the heart. And then he bought me a hot chocolate. You want?'

And something about the way Kurt smiled at him, after _everything_ he'd said and done, was so kind and so caring that he couldn't do anything but nod.

He thought about running for it as Kurt stood up and went to get him the drink, but he was rooted to his seat, watching the fluffy-sweater wait in the queue. He wiped at his eyes, knowing they'd look all puffy, and pictured Blaine in an attempt to cheer himself up.

He even pictured kissing Blaine, but it was only a second before the cute face turned into Luc's, and his eyes flew open. He was glad to return to the Lima Bean.

'Here you go,' Kurt said, pushing the mug towards him and sitting down again, this time taking the seat next to him rather than opposite. 'Now why don't you tell me what's got you so upset? It's not like you care what I think, and I don't really care about you, so it works both ways.'

Seeing this logic as fairly valid, he took a deep breath. Before speaking, he wondered whether or not he could trust Kurt, or whether he'd run straight to Blaine and tell him everything. Some part of him hoped he would; maybe if Blaine knew _why_ he was the way he was, he'd forgive him.

'I... I just asked out a girl,' he said slowly, sipping the sweet drink and savouring the unfamiliar taste, 'because I need my dad to think I'm straight.'

Kurt reached across and put a hand on his arm, and though he went to flinch away, he eventually relaxed. 'Well that's normal,' Kurt said, 'I remember once, I got this girl, Brittany, from New Directions, to make out with me in my house. I told myself it was for a lot of reasons, but really it was just because I wanted my dad to think I was straight. I wanted... I wanted us to be able to spend time together doing _guy _things.'

Sebastian mused at this revelation. He had thought Kurt to be a "We're here, we're queer, deal with it" kind of guy.

'The truth is, I told my dad I was gay. Once. He threw me out for a week, he sent me to fundamentalist psychiatrists, and he moved us halfway across the world to try to stop all the "influences" from our old life.'

Kurt squeezed his arm. 'I'm so sorry. That must have been awful.'

'So I pretended that I'd changed, and we moved back to the US,' some more tears rolled down his cheeks, 'and I started at Dalton. It works for both of us – he doesn't have to see me five days a week, and I can stay away from him. And at weekends I bring back a different girl each time.'

Kurt didn't look shocked, he just nodded sympathetically, and it infuriated Sebastian.

'Why don't we go back to my place? Burt and Finn went to the football, and Carole won't mind.'

Sebastian looked into his eyes, recalling the many different ways that he'd thought of hurting him over the last few weeks. 'Sure,' he said, rubbing his eyes one last time before standing up. Anywhere that wasn't home or Dalton was welcome.

As they left the cafe together, we wondered whether he should have told Kurt everything that had happened in Paris.

_No, _he thought to himself, _I'm not giving the Porcelain-Pretty-Boy that kind of ammunition._

**Leave us a review and tell me what you think!**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Since everyone in the reviews was so lovely about the first chapter, I wrote an extra speedy second!**

**This was written during a power cut, when nothing was working. Clearly I operate best with no electricity...**

**Quite happy with this chapter, hope you guys are too!**

**Sierra xx**

Chapter 2

The drive back to his house was one of the most awkward experiences of Kurt's life.

Sebastian was completely silent, his forehead leant against the window watching the rain, and his knees drawn up on the seat.

Kurt was still trying to process everything that Sebastian had told him earlier. He had always thought him to be so… confident. The one time he'd mentioned his parents he'd acted like they were the second coming, going on about how much money they had and how they flew him off around the world. He was the last person that you'd expect to be concealing his sexuality, to be locked in his own insecurity.

When Kurt pulled into the driveway, he started to feel a little more nervous; after all, he had assumed that Carole would be alright with things, but Sebastian _had_ tried to throw a rock-salt slushie at him.

The taller boy now seemed much smaller, following him mutely to the front door, and pausing on the step before following him inside.

'Carole?' Kurt called, starting to feel very nervous.

'Yes honey?' she came out of the kitchen smiling.

'This… is Sebastian,' he sighed, jerking his head over his shoulder.

She narrowed her eyes. 'As in _Sebastian_?'

'Yes,' he tried to tell her with his eyes that there was a good reason for him brinhing him back to the house, and she seemed to comprehend, because she shrugged her shoulders.

'_Okay… _You want anything to eat?'

Kurt turned to Sebastian, who was looking smaller and smaller by the second. He'd never seen a boy descend from power and stature to a shell so quickly, and you never would have known that this was the arrogant, cruel and sneering personality he'd grown to hate so quickly.

Sebastian shook his head almost indiscernibly.

'You sure?' Kurt asked, trying to sound as gentle as possible, but Sebastian nodded. 'I'm fine too,' he said, and Carole gave him a forced smile.

'Can I talk to you for a second, Kurt?'

'Yeah, of course. My room's first on the left,' he said to Sebastian, who seemed very glad to leave the scene and hurried up the stairs.

'What the _hell_, Kurt?' Carole hissed. 'This is the same boy who's almost lost Blaine an eye, and it could have been _you_. _What_ is he doing in the house?'

'It's a long story,' Kurt said wearily, 'he... just trust me on this one.'

He darted up the stairs after Sebastian, realising that he probably wasn't the best person to leave alone in your room for any length of time.

When he opened the door he found him sitting on the bed, holding the photo of him Blaine from his nightstand.

'He looks so happy when he's with you,' he said.

'I like to think that he is,' Kurt said, taking the frame from his hand and putting it back down.

'Your room's very gay,' Sebastian said, but he didn't sound his usual rude self, it was almost playful.

'Bet yours isn't.'

'You know those show homes that you see in the stores or in catalogues? Yeah, that's my room.' He spotted the stack of vogue magazines on the bookshelf, and walked over, picking up the top edition. 'Thank you… for being so nice to me in the Lima Bean. I've been so… _awful_ to you.'

'Yeah, well, unlike you I'm not a pathologically horrible person, so if I see that someone I know is upset, I'll try to help them, friend or foe.'

'So what else were you upset about? Because I know dad issues, and you look like there's something much worse going on.'

'Nosy cow,' he muttered.

'Sorry,' Kurt said, 'you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I was only asking.'

He surveyed Sebastian, trying to look at him from a neutral point of view. He was attractive, even though his eyes were swollen and red, and his hair out of place, nothing like the perfection that he usually wore. He was slender, particularly his long white fingers, which only just protruded from the marginally over-sized blazer.

He was the opposite of Blaine. Blaine was balanced, his features curved and soft, nothing like the hard lines etched on Sebastian's silhouette. And he was always _smiling. _Now that he came to think of it, he had only seen Sebastian wear three expressions – loathing, usually directed at him, devastation, and something like heartbreak as he'd looked at the picture of Blaine.

'It was in Paris, wasn't it,' he sighed.

Sebastian shook his head, but Kurt was more than astute enough to see the little recoil at the word.

'When you talk about it I get the impression that it's more than just a place. It's a chapter.'

'Why don't you stay out of things that you don't understand,' he replied coldly.

'Alright, alright,' Kurt said, not wanting to push it. The fact that Sebastian had opened up about anything was an achievement.

'Is this your closet?' he asked.

Kurt nodded, and without invitation Sebastian opened it, exhaling at the cornucopia of clothing before him. He flicked through, under the watchful eye of a paranoid Kurt. He practically flinched when Sebastian touched the Mocha Ralph Lauren Chemise, and could hardly contain himself when he pushed the McQueen jacket aside without interest.

'This is nice,' he said, pulling out a leather jacket that Kurt had only bought for a glee club performance.

'You can have it,' he said, hoping that the more he buttered him up, the more details he'd get.

'Seriously?' Sebastian said, shrugging the blazer from his shoulders and putting it on.

It suited him, Kurt had to admit. It made him look, if possible, even sharper. He tried to see past the face from Bad, the contortion as he'd thrown that slushie. Kurt couldn't even explain to himself why he was trying to hard – Sebastian was _evil_.

But that voice in the back of his brain that forced him to see the best in everyone thought otherwise. It told him that there was more to Sebastian than his icy, and highly attractive, exterior.

'I can really have this?'

'Sure, it's yours.'

'It doesn't make me look gay, does it?'

'You've never looked manlier,' he smiled.

Sebastian sat down again, this time on the leather seat opposite the bed. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't… apologise. After Karofsky, I think I've seen what being in denial can do to people.'

'I'm not _in_ denial,' he snapped.

'Sorry, I just meant - '

'I know what you meant,' he said, and Kurt rolled his eyes – this boy was more hot and cold than Santana. 'Should we… hug? Isn't that what people do in moments like this?'

'Sounds good,' Kurt said, pulling Sebastian towards him and hugging him gently. He closed his fingers around the back of his jacket, inhaling the powerful cologne; he smelt even better than Blaine. They were suited in height, and Sebastian's grip was firmer than Blaine's. 'This is too gay, even for me,' Kurt said, trying to relieve the dizzy sensation that had filled his brain.

'Yeah, it really is,' Sebastian shook his head, pulling away. 'So… about having something to eat…'

**And there we have it...**

**Chuck us a review and tell me what you think. Love, hate and critique all welcome :)**


End file.
